DE 103 29 572 A1 discloses a method for producing a core which can be excited electromagnetically and for whose production a specific stator winding is used. In comparison to the stator winding disclosed and produced there, the invention provides for the axial extent of the coil side connectors to be reduced, and therefore for the axial extent of the stator winding to be shortened. In this case, the term “axial” relates to a rotation axis of a rotor of the electrical machine.